


A Knight to Remember

by 37years



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37years/pseuds/37years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving at the Barns and Declan surprises Adam and Ronan when he invites a new girl to the holiday dinner. At first, Adam is wary of any stranger encroaching on their magical home, but he quickly softens to Melinda. Astute, witty, and a talented writer, Melinda is not typical of Declan's usual girlfriends. Perhaps, that is why Declan can't win her affections, at least not without help from Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Declan was a misunderstood character so I decided to write him a little love story. It's told through Adam's POV.

Adam and Ronan had been lazily sprawled on the couch, fingers intertwined, legs draped over each other, when Ronan shifted uncomfortably, his cell phone blasting Ja Rule’s “So Much Pain” in his jean pocket. He freed the phone and tossed it to Adam to answer. The screen lit up with Declan’s face. Suddenly, the ring tone made sense. 

Adam swiped at the screen, put the phone to his good ear, and said, “What’s up?” 

“Hey, Parrish,” Declan said, his voice sounding slightly strained. Not unusual since Declan was often busy, and thus exhausted. (Adam knew the feeling.) Adam never really gave much thought to DC politics, but if Declan’s internship was anything to judge, the Washington cogs were greased by college kids fetching coffee and tweeting dishonest remarks about the opposite party. Adam was ambitious, but he was staying as far away from that shitshow as possible.

Declan sighed. “Um, would it be cool if I brought someone to Thanksgiving?”

Adam sat up. Now,  _ this _ was unusual. “You mean Ashley?”

“Uh, no. Not Ashley. She and I aren’t--doesn’t matter. I want to bring a friend. Do you care or not?”

Ronan quirked his brow. Adam gave an imperceptible shake of his head. “Um, you know the deal, Declan.” Adam rose from the couch and paced the room. Outside, the November air had turned fierce. Inside, a fire crackled in the hearth and the Barns radiated warm and comfort. “It’s not safe to bring outsiders here. Plus, we have Opal to consider.”

Declan uttered a noise of annoyance. Adam could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, willing himself to be civil because Declan was the complete opposite of Ronan in every way.

“I fucking know the drill, Parrish. You forget that I’m the one who managed my father’s shit all these years. I wouldn’t bring someone home if I thought it was dangerous to you or Ronan.”

Bring someone home? Adam didn’t think Declan considered the Barns as home. He always seemed too eager to leave it. There wasn’t any point in arguing especially since Adam really wasn’t the boss of the Lynch property. Adam pressed Ronan’s phone to his chest to mute his voice. “Do you care if Declan brings someone to Thanksgiving dinner?”

Ronan shrugged. “Not fucking really.”

Adam put the phone to his good ear. “Sure, Declan. Bring whomever. We’ll see you Thursday.” And then he hung up. “Well, that’s weird.” 

“What is?” Ronan asked, reaching for Adam’s belt loops and pulling him back toward the couch.

“It’s possible your brother is in love.”

Ronan snorted. “Declan only loves himself.”

Adam fell on top of Ronan. “Maybe not this time.”

#

Ronan basted the turkey before closing the oven door with his foot. “So you think Declan’s new girlfriend is blonde and leggy, or leggy and blonde?”

Adam paused chopping the vegetables for the stuffing and laughed. “Your brother definitely has a type.”

“Yeah, Type Bitch,” Ronan said. He snatched a slice of carrot from the cutting board and popped it into his mouth. He took another piece and handed it to Opal who was drawing large circles in crayon on a piece of butcher paper on the floor. “Although any girl who can put up with his ass either is a controlling witch or a saint.”

Adam considered this. Declan was high-strung and high-maintenance. Adam liked things a particular way, but Declan was on another plane altogether. The suits for one. What nineteen-year-old wore suits all the time? As Adam knew from experience, the two eldest Lynch boys were not the easiest to love. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Adam glanced out the living room window to see Declan’s Volvo pulling onto the gravel drive. “They’re here. Get the door, will ya?”

Ronan sighed or growled, it was hard to distinguish, and trudged to the front door which he swung wide open. Matthew made it up the porch first and shoved a pie plate into Ronan’s waiting arms. “Sweet potato, I think. Melinda made it.”

Opal came bounding up and Matthew lifted her high into his arms. She squealed, mumbled something in Latin. “You too,” Matthew said, before putting her down. 

“Asshole, give me a hug,” Ronan said to his youngest brother. Matthew embraced Ronan and then toed off his sneakers. “And who’s Melinda?” said Ronan.

“Declan’s new gf,” Matthew said simply. “Although, he says they’re only friends.”

Ronan scoffed.

“I know, right?” Matthew threw off his coat and tossed it onto the couch. Ronan retrieved his brother’s jacket and hung it up. “It smells awesome in here. Where’s Adam?”

“Kitchen.” 

“Blue? Gansey?” 

“They’ll be here for dessert. They’re splitting the day between Fox Way and Gansey’s Mansion like a fucking married couple.”

Matthew cocked a brow as if to say, ‘you’re one to talk.’ Then he shrugged. “More turkey for me.”

Adam entered the living room, wiping his hands against each other. He gave Matthew a clap on the back and said, “Where’s Declan?”

“Coming, I think,” said Matthew squinting at the open door.

Ronan poked his head outside and yelled, “Hey, asshole, get in here. We’re wasting heat.”

Declan rolled his eyes, and then placed his hand on the small of a girl’s back. She wore a knit hat and a black coat and Adam could tell instantly, she wasn’t leggy nor blonde. Declan hurried up the porch steps carrying a foiled tray which he quickly thrust into Ronan’s arms. The girl followed closely, albeit hesitantly, behind. Adam wished Blue was here if just to increase the number of females. 

“Hey, guys. This is Melinda,” Delcan said as he closed the front door. He took Melinda’s coat first and hung it up, before shrugging off his own designer jacket. “Melinda, this is my brother Ronan and his boyfriend, Adam.”

Opal launched herself into Declan’s arms. “And this is Opal,” Declan said, smiling, hugging the little girl. It never ceased to amaze Adam how Opal took to Declan. If Opal was Ronan’s dream creation, Opal should’ve been weary of Declan, instead she was often smitten with him. Adam had to remind himself constantly that he no more understood the heart than the complexities of space.

Melinda grinned at Opal and gave everyone a slight wave. “Thanks for having me. It’s nice to put faces with names.”

If Adam had to put a face to Declan’s new girlfriend, Melinda’s would not have been it. She wasn’t like any of the other girls Declan had dated in the past. No blonde hair, no long legs. Melinda was short, maybe an inch or two taller than Blue. She was also curvy with wide hips and big breasts. And her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft, dark waves. She was a pretty girl, Adam recognized, just not the usual beauty Declan appreciated. Adam took to her immediately.

There was also the issue of Declan’s attire. He wasn’t wearing a suit, but rather jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt the color of a crisp, November sky. To see Declan without a tie was equivalent to the president delivering an address in his pajamas -- entirely out of context. 

Declan set Opal down on the floor. She bounded off in search of toys while Declan narrowed his brows at their uneasy stares. “What?”

“Uh, nothing,” said Adam. “You look different.”

Matthew laughed. “Biggest brother is crazy different now.”

Ronan smacked Matthew upside the head. “Don’t be a dick. You hungry?”

“Always.” Matthew followed Ronan into the kitchen, leaving Adam with the unfortunate opportunity to make uncomfortable chitchat. 

Adam pointed to the worn couches and said, “Sit. How was the drive?”

“Not bad,” Declan said. “Traffic wasn’t really heading this way.”

Melinda dropped into the floral armchair. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and adjusted her sweater. “Also, it doesn’t hurt that Declan has a lead foot.”

Adam laughed. Typical Lynch.

“So Declan tells me you’re pre-med at Georgetown,” Melinda began. 

“Yup,” Adam replied, somewhat flattered Declan brought him up in conversation at all. 

“You like the program?” she asked.

“I do, actually. I’m mostly taking gen eds right now and a few biology classes.”

Adam had so many questions he wanted to ask. First, how in the hell did she and Declan meet? What did she see in him? What could they possibly talk about? Instead he asked, “You go to Georgetown, too?”

Melinda smiled in a way that made her whole face light up. “Yeah. I’m a creative writing major.”

“Melinda is also the editor of the literary journal,” Declan chimed in. Adam detected a hint of pride in Declan’s voice.

Ronan and Matthew joined the group. Matthew crunched on potato chips and wiped greasy fingers on his shirt. Declan rolled his eyes. There, that was the Declan Adam knew.

“What’s going on?” Ronan asked, flopping in between Adam and Declan on the couch. 

“Melinda was telling us how she and Declan met,” Adam said.

Melinda cocked a dark brow. “Oh, was I?” She laughed good naturedly. “Declan and I are critique partners in our writing class.”

“I’m sorry, what now?” Ronan asked. 

“Don’t be an asshole, Ronan,” Declan said, drily. 

Melinda smiled. “I see you boys didn’t know that your brother’s a writer.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” said Ronan.

“I’m fucking serious,” she said, throwing those swear words back at him. “Declan’s really talented. He wrote this amazing story about a knight who saves his family from terrifying nightmares. His medieval setting was off the hook.”

Ronan, Matthew, and Adam twisted their necks to stare at Declan. 

Whereas Ronan inherited Niall’s dreaming, Declan inherited their father’s scheming. Declan was the liar in the family, and liars weaved great tales. It all made sense to Adam when he thought about it.

Adam watched the redness creep up Declan’s neck like mercury in a thermometer. 

“I want to read this fucking story,” Ronan said. 

“No way,” said Declan, rising from the couch. “Melin, you want a tour of the farm?”

Adam opened his mouth to protest. Bringing a stranger to a holiday dinner was one thing -- magical dream things (Opal excluded) could be concealed -- but a tour implied exploration. Declan shot Adam a look before Adam could say anything.

“It’ll be fine,” Ronan whispered. “Just let him do his thing.”

“Take your time,” Adam said, although clearly he didn’t mean it. “Turkey won’t be ready for a couple of hours.”

Melinda smiled and followed Declan through the house. Adam heard the rusty hinges of the back door squeak open and then slam. Adam sighed.

“You’re worrying about nothing,” Ronan said. 

“Don’t you find it weird, though?” asked Adam. “Declan shows up with a strange girl. He’s dressed in jeans for fuck’s sake.”

“He also dropped his internship,” Matthew supplied.

“Really? But I thought he wanted to be a fucking senator.” Ronan craned his neck and glanced down the hall, where his brother had exited a moment earlier. Adam imagined Ronan trying to rework his brother in his head. What happened to Declan Lynch, eldest brother, wearer-of-suits, hard-ass? Ronan leaned into Adam’s good ear and whispered, “Let’s follow them.”

Adam leapt from the couch. “We’re gonna get started on the potatoes. They’re in storage in the barn,” Adam said to Matthew. 

Matthew dropped onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and flicked on the television. “Sure. I’m gonna watch some football while you spy on Declan and his supposedly not-gf.”

Ronan smiled, but still smacked Matthew on the back of his head. “Don’t be a smartass. Just keep an eye on Opal, will ya?”

Matthew faked a grimace. “Yeah, yeah.”

#

Adam and Ronan hung back while Declan and Melinda meandered through the grounds. Every so often Delcan would point to a dilapidated structure and Adam imagined him painting her a story with his words. Melinda laughed. Declan, like Ronan, could be quite charismatic and funny when he made an effort. 

“He’s charming the pants off her,” Ronan noted. “Gross.”

“Where do you think they’re going?” Adam asked. They stood behind one of the crumbling outbuildings, trying to sneak a peek around the corner without being seen. Spying on them seemed incredibly childish, but if Adam was being honest with himself, also a lot of fun. 

“He won’t take her to the barn with the sleeping cows if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ronan said with a sigh. 

“Maybe not. But he’s writing stories about your family.”

“Exactly,” Ronan said. “Stories. No sane person is going to think they’re true.”

“You’re right. This is stupid, not to mention totally wrong.” Adam leaned back against the wall. “You want to go back to the house?”

Ronan gave Adam a wicked smile. “Uh uh. We got time.” He grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him toward the barn that held the farming equipment. Adam smiled conspiratorially. That barn also had a very private hay loft.

The boys ducked inside the barn, slid their bodies past a tractor, a ride-on mower, and a small skid steer, before they scrambled up the ladder to the loft. They’d done this before when Opal was sleeping in the house and they wanted to fool around without worrying about waking her up. 

The barn was cool, but the hay felt warm. They had to duck their heads so as not to crack their skulls on the rafters, Ronan especially. Adam removed his jacket. Ronan hadn’t even bothered with one. Ronan pulled Adam by the belt loops on his jeans and kissed him hard on the mouth. Adam fell onto Ronan and the boys rolled around, kissing, hay creeping into places that made their skin itchy. Afterward, they’d have to spend time plucking straw from their clothes and hair so as not to get side glances when they returned to the house. Adam found it was totally worth it. 

Then Adam heard the barn door creak open. And, voices. Declan and Melinda.

“Fuck,” Ronan muttered quietly. 

Adam slid away from Ronan and exhaled. They wouldn’t be able to sneak out now. Not without saving face. Not that they had anything to be ashamed about, but it was one thing to hide away to fool around and another to be so blatantly obvious about it. Adam didn’t need his holiday guests picturing him naked. They’ll just have to wait it out. It’s not like Declan and Melinda would be in the barn forever. He was giving her a quick tour and they’d leave. Then he and Ronan could go back to doing what they did best.

Adam peeked over the edge of the loft. Declan ran his hands over the farm equipment. To Adam, the gesture made Declan seem more like a stranger than ever, except Declan grew up at the Barns. He wasn’t unfamiliar with anything here. There were framed photos in the house of all three boys climbing over tractors, cutting the lawn. Hell, there was even a picture of a ten-year-old Declan standing atop a mountain of dirt he had excavated. 

Those Lynch boys were magical creatures. Just when Adam thought he understood them, they transformed again. 

Adam watched as Melinda inspected the farm equipment, eventually deciding to climb on top the ride-on mower. “Did I ever tell you the time I used to cut lawns?”

Adam waved Ronan to his side, wanting him to hear this story. 

Declan laughed. “No.”

“I was sixteen,” she continued, “And I needed a summer job. My neighbor owned a lawn company and at first, he didn’t want to hire me. Cause I was a weak girl. His words, not mine. Anyway, the stupid ass didn’t realize I could hot wire a mower like a car, so I stole it one day and cut his lawn. I remember him poking his head out the door and there I was sitting atop his Toro, waving to him like I was on a float in a parade. Needless to say, I worked for him for a few years.”

Ronan and Adam shared an appreciative glance. Melinda was an interesting girl. She knew how to hotwire a ride-on lawn mower? 

“You don’t come home often, do you?” said Melinda.

Declan stared at his feet. “No.”

“I can tell,” she said, leaning over the steering wheel. “You seem uncomfortable here. But you seem uncomfortable most times.”

“Not always,” he said, looking up at her. “Not around you.”

Melinda’s cheeks reddened. “Now, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Am I?” Declan’s voice softened. 

Melinda ignored his question. Instead, she inhaled a deep breath. “This farm feels magical. Like one of your stories.”

Adam leaned closer. Melinda as astute. How astute, though? Should Adam be worried?

Declan approached the lawn mower and held out his hand to help Melinda down. “Chivalrous,” she noted.

When she dismounted, Declan didn’t drop her hand. He pulled her in close.

Melinda pressed a palm to Declan’s chest. “Declan.”

He sighed. “You don’t want me to kiss you?”

“That’s not it. I see how your family looks at me.”

“They look at everyone like that.”

“Suspiciously?”

“Yeah.” 

She laughed, a hollow sound that held no trace of humor. “I don’t look like Ashley. I don’t come from money. They’re right to be suspicious.” 

“They’re not suspicious of you. They’re suspicious of me. I’m the one who’s different. You don’t get it. I spent half my life taking care of my father’s business. It was ruthless, dangerous, and criminal. I’ve protected my family only to have them die or tell me to fuck off.”

Adam and Ronan shared a look. Ronan appeared mollified, washed in guilt. 

“Trust me when I say they’re not looking at you weirdly. They’re just trying to figure me out.” Delcan kicked at the dirt floor with the tip of his boot. “I don’t know who I am.”

Melinda grabbed Declan’s hand. “And that’s what I’m wary of, Declan. I like you a lot. And I’m astounded everyday that you like me, but I worry that when you do uncover yourself, I won’t be the girl you want. And I can’t handle that.”

Pushing him away before he pushes you away, Adam thought. He understood that.

Melinda exited the barn first. Declan kicked the tractor tire before he left as well.

Ronan and Adam waited a few moments before climbing down the ladder. There was no way they’d be able to fool around up here now. The spell had been broken by Declan’s visibly aching heart.

#

As the sun set on the Barns, the amalgamated Lynch family gathered around the farmhouse table Ronan had constructed from old doors. Although the placemats and cloth napkins didn’t match, Aurora and Niall’s wedding china gave the holiday its much needed formality and sense of tradition. Adam used to hate family holidays until he got a new family.

The boys carried out the rest of the food to the table. Ronan insisted on a short prayer. The Lynch brothers quietly thanked God while Adam and Melinda glanced on awkwardly. Maybe God was present in everyone’s lives, but religion certainly wasn’t.

Ronan had given Opal strict instructions to use a fork, but it wasn’t lost on anyone that Opal only knew how to eat like a goat. Melinda cast Opal side glances, but to her credit, said nothing. 

Adam wondered why Melinda had come with Declan instead of going home to her own family. Melinda slid slices of turkey onto her plate, but the joyous girl who had arrived hours earlier, seemed disquiet now. Unsure.

“This looks delicious,” she said, brightly. “I can’t tell you the last time I had a meal this good.”

“What are you talking about?” Delcan said as he scooped a portion of Melinda’s sweet potato pie onto his plate. “You’re a great cook.”

“One, you’re a liar,” she laughed. “And two, I’ve never make a turkey dinner for myself.”

“I guess that’s true,” said Declan uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring him and Melinda a glass. 

“What about last year?” Matthew piped up. He’d scooped a mountain of side dishes onto his plate that Adam suspected were heavy enough to crack the china. “Didn’t you have turkey last year?”

Melinda swallowed a gulp of wine and smiled through her glass. “Um, no. I was at school for Thanksgiving last year.”

“You didn’t go home?” Matthew asked, holding out a wine glass for a pour that Declan easily dismissed.

Declan cleared his throat as a warning to his youngest brother.

“No. My mom’s new boyfriend and I don’t get along,” she said. “In that he’s a handsy bastard. But don’t sweat it, I kicked him in the balls so it was all good. Of course, now my mom’s not really speaking to me.” 

The table grew silent.

“Sorry, I just made everything awkward, didn’t I?” She took another sip of wine.

It occurred to Adam that Declan and Ronan were a lot more alike than he realized if simply for the fact that the eldest Lynch brothers had fallen in love with two similar storied people. 

“Well, my father beat me up so badly, I lost hearing in this ear,” Adam chimed in, pointing to his deaf ear.

“Shit,” Melinda breathed. “Seriously?”

“Yup. And then Ronan beat the shit out of him. I had to take my father to court,” Adam said, with as much levity as he could. He wasn’t ashamed. Well, he once had been, but not anymore. 

“As you can see,” Matthew said. “We’re not the ones to judge you.”

Opal scarfed down potatoes like a goat. She stuck her mouth onto the plate and inhaled. 

Melinda laughed, a genuine and beautiful sound. “I was right. This place is magical.”

#

Gansey and Blue showed up later, toting a blueberry pie and a pumpkin pie respectively. Blue was grumbling something about the Gansey clan hiring staff to work a holiday when she spotted Miranda and Declan laughing and washing dishes.

“Oh.” She leaned into Adam and whispered, “Who’s that?”

“Declan’s not-girlfriend,” he said.

She arched her brow and Adam shrugged. “Declan invited her. He likes her. She likes him.”

“So?” she asked, shrugging out of her coat. She was wearing an orange t-shirt over a gray long-sleeve blouse and black and white striped leggings. 

“So,” Adam continued. “They can’t seem to make a go of things.”

“Interesting,” she said, as if that was all there was to it. Then she added, “Seems Lynch-like.”

Adam introduced Gansey and Blue to Melinda. In typical Gansey fashion, he asked her about her family (touchy subject), hobbies (writing), and plans for the future. Melinda laughed in such a way to suggest she thought Gansey was kidding (he was not). 

“Oh, well I hope to make a career from writing, but that’s highly unlikely.”

“Why?” asked Declan as he stacked dishes. They’d just finished eating pie and he volunteered them both for clean up duty. At first, Adam imagined that Declan wanted alone time with Melinda, but then he realized he just wanted to avoid small talk with Gansey. Especially since Gansey’s latest preoccupation was an archaeology project at Yale. 

“Please, Declan. You know how hard it is to get paid well to write.” She said this without malice, but Declan looked at her as if she had mentioned something he’d never heard of before. An indifference to money because he always had it -- that seemed  _ very _ Lynch-like.

“So, what’s your backup plan?” Declan asked. 

“I’ll work at the coffee shop to pay bills and then I’ll write. I’m at Georgetown on a full ride, otherwise I’d have to find some corporate job to pay back loans. I’m lucky.”

Declan scoffed. “But, I can help you.”

Melinda paused mid-wipe. “What does that mean?”

Oh, no, Adam thought.

“I can float you while you write,” said Declan.

Adam hissed. Oh, he could’ve saved Declan had he known that’s what he was about to utter. Although, he should’ve known. 

Melinda’s eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa. I--” 

Adam didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what Melinda was thinking. She came from a poor, dysfunctional family, just like Adam. And like Adam, she probably had been managing just fine, financially at least, on her own.

“Declan,” Adam said. “I could really use your help.”

Declan glanced up at Adam with a confused expression. “With what?”

Adam made a big show of checking the time. “Getting Opal to bed. You’re the only one who can get her to brush her teeth.”

Declan knitted his brows and was about to protest when Blue said, “Melinda, what do you know about Welsh kings?”

At that, Gansey perked up. Blue led Melinda to the living room, practically pushing her onto the couch. 

Ronan laughed and grabbed Matthew by the scruff of his neck. “We’ll finish up in here.”

Adam gave Ronan a subtle nod as he and Declan ascended the stairs. Declan tried to school his grumpy expression, but he was only fooling Opal. 

Opal stood on the stool in the bathroom, practically eating the toothbrush. Declan threw a hand towel over his shoulder and said to Adam, “I don’t understand why you couldn’t do this by yourself.”

“I could’ve,” said Adam, “But then when would I have the chance to tell you what an ass you’re being?”

Declan scowled.

“Seriously, you’re offering to pay her expenses after graduation?”

“Too much?” Declan grabbed the toothpaste out of Opal’s hand before she could eat the entire tube, plastic and all. 

“Dude, are you even dating?” Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Did you and my brother  _ date _ ?”

He had him there. “Fine. My point is, Melinda is a lot like me. She doesn’t want handouts or pity. She definitely doesn’t want a sugar daddy.”

“What good is my money if I can’t use it for the people I lov--?” He stopped. 

“Shit,” Adam breathed.

Declan leaned against the sink and hung his head. “Fuck.”

“You got it bad.” Adam wiped up the mess around the sink. “You have to talk to her. It’s tortuous to watch you too.”

Opal hopped down from the stool. She tugged on Declan’s hand and led him to his old bedroom, now Opal’s new room. Ronan had painted the walls in a sunny yellow, making the space far cheerier than it had been when Declan lived there. 

Opal withdrew books from her shelves and thrust them into Declan’s hands. He sighed. Adam was going to tell Declan to go back downstairs and he’d do the reading when there was a gentle knock on the doorframe. Both Adam and Declan turned to the sound. Melinda stood awkwardly, encased in the light from the hallway.

“Are you doing bedtime stories?” she asked. “I’m really good at them.”

Declan’s face softened. Adam patted Declan on the shoulder and said, “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Melinda entered the bedroom and sat at the end of Opal’s bed. Adam left the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to return to his friends just yet. Man, when did he become such a snoop?

Adam heard Declan say, “I actually have a story I want to tell if that’s alright with you?”

“Sure,” Melinda said softly.

Declan cleared his throat. “There once was a knight who lived alone in a drafty castle. He’d once been part of a trio of merrymen, but his brothers in arms had moved away and left him alone. Then one day, the king came for a visit and gave the knight a quest. He was to rescue a princess from a tower, guarded by two ogres. The knight, who had been quite lonely, was energized by this new adventure. He imagined the princess as a fair and beautiful creature who he would wed after he saved her. He also planned all the ways he was going to conquer the ogres. He drummed up spells, sharpened his sword, practiced his ninja moves (Opal laughed), but when he arrived at the tower, he discovered the princess had already escaped on her own. He was not needed after all. He returned to the kingdom road so dejected and sad, he hadn’t expected the bandits waiting to steal his gold. He was attacked on all sides. Hopeless, incredibly outnumbered, the knight prepared for the end. Until a young woman with dark curls and and bright smile jumped into the foray, wielding a sword in each hand. Together, they fought off the bandits who retreated into the woods in shambles.”

Opal said, “And then what happened?”

“The woman held out her hand to the knight and said, ‘Shall we?’”

“Shall we, what?” asked Opal.

“I’m not sure. I guess that’s for the knight and the maiden to figure out.”

Adam heard Opal sigh and he figured Declan was kissing her forehead and tucking her inside the covers. He hurried down the stairs so as not to be discovered eavesdropping.

# 

Declan shrugged on his coat and helped Melinda with hers. He called for Matthew.

“We’re leaving?” Matthew said, visibly disappointed.

“Yeah. We have a long drive back,” Declan said.

Ronan hugged Matthew before he shoved an empty, but clean, pie plate into Matthew’s hands. “Don’t be a tool on the drive home.”

“Ew,” said Matthew. 

“Don’t even bother,” Declan said. “He’ll be asleep before we get on the interstate.”

“Whatever, bros,” Matthew said with a roll of his eyes. 

Declan clapped Adam on the back, kissed Blue on the cheek, nodded to Gansey, and surprising everyone, wrapped Ronan in a tight hug. “Thanks for a nice day.”

Ronan whispered, “It was nice meeting your lady.”

“Sadly, she’s not my lady,” Declan whispered back.

“Use some of that Lynch charm and she might be,” Ronan said, his smile sharp. 

“She’s not as easy as Parrish,” said Declan. 

“Dickhead,” Adam said without heat.

Matthew grabbed the car keys from Declan and ran outside. “You’re not driving!” Declan called after him.

Melinda stood at the door, her hand on the knob. “Thanks for including me today. I have a very enchanted evening.” Then she turned to Declan, her smile wide and warm, and said, “Shall we?”

It took a moment to register the remark, but when he did, Declan grinned. His smile, unlike Ronan’s, wasn’t sharp or menacing, although Adam imagined it could be, but rather appreciative as if Melinda had gifted him something priceless. In a way, she had. She was giving Declan a chance and that was all he wanted.  


When Declan and Melinda had left, and Gansey and Blue had returned to Fox Way, the house fell quiet. 

“You think we’ll be seeing more of that Melinda girl?” Ronan had asked Adam once they settled into bed. 

“Yeah, I do,” said Adam.

“I don’t know what she sees in him,” Ronan remarked.

The same thing I see you in, Adam thought. Fierceness. Loyalty. And deep down, a good soul -- a knight.

  
  



End file.
